Bring back her memory
by Music.Is.My.Life06
Summary: Will you still have the will to live if the girl you like is sent to a parallel universe and comes back with out any memory about your lives together? Well, Gray is trying his best in finding the will to live but seeing Erza in that way just breaks his heart in a million pieces.
1. Chapter 1 The Titania has fallen

**This is my very first story here in Fanfiction and I've already read tons of stories 'bout grayza and i just got this idea and here it is.. Hope you enjoy it. (^_^) anyway, this is the rewritten version.**

**I do not own fairy tail, if i did, i wouldn't be writing a fan fiction.**

Erza and lucy, best friends, are back to back fighting all the rouge monsters around them. Slash! Lucy killed one, bang! Erza shot one. It was really easy up until a certain blue-haired guy from Erza's past appeared. "Jellal?" Erza stopped killing monsters for a moment and stared at Jellal. Lucy still fought with Natsu, Gray, Cana, Mirajane, Elfman, and Loke.

"Erza! Start fighting or you might die!" Lucy shouted at her.

"Yeah!" Natsu said.

"There's a monster on your left, Natsu!" Gray told him.

Natsu slashed his knife to his right and killed a monster.

"That was easy! We could totally do this!" Natsu laughed

"I said left!" Gray said, but it was too late, the monster already thrust his knife on Natsu's back.

"Natsu!" they shouted.

Natsu fell on the ground, his last laugh still etched upon his face.

"Natsu! You stupid boy!" Erza ran to him and hugged him with all her might.

"Natsu, you like Natsu?" Jellal asked.

Erza avoided his question and said "Bring him back to life, I know you can do that."

Jellal's frown turned into a smirk.

"If only you sacrifice yourself."

"What?"

"Come to the parallel universe."

"No!" Lucy shouted.

"Yes." Erza said.

"You can't be serious Erza!"

"I am serious. Lucy, please don't cry" Erza hugged Lucy, wiped her tears, stood up and walked to the portal. She let her hand enter and she screamed in pain. Slowly, the portal sucked Erza's body and just as slowly, Natsu came back to life. Natsu opened his eyes and saw that the only remaining part of Erza's body that is not inside the portal is her right hand.

"Erza? Erza! You must be crazy!" he ran towards Erza with the others following shortly behind. He held onto Erza's hand and wouldn't let go.

"Erza! Don't leave us!"

"Take care. Don't waste your tears on me" was all Erza said, smiling her last smile.

The force was too strong and Natsu couldn't hold onto Erza's hand any longer. He let her hand slip and just stared at her figure on the huge bubble for a while. When he suddenly hit reality, he punched and kicked the hard bubble. "Erza!" Erza's body slowly vanished into thin air.

"Erza is a brave young lady. She never lets anyone down. She disciplined the guys in Fairy Tail that needed discipline. She loved and cared for everyone and that is the main reason why she has a statue of her own and she is in a parallel universe right now." their master said, putting a white rose in front of her statue.

Gray looked around, they were in front of Erza's statue, crying, bidding their last goodbyes, offering things to her. There's a line and Gray was surprised to see some of the other guilds, falling in line too. Everyone looks so... Broken. Natsu isn't even here

"Erza said not to waste our tears on her, but she is worth wasting our tears for" Mirajane muttered, putting a cheesecake too.

"I am man, I will not cry... I will not... Aww ERZA!" Elfman couldn't stop his tears from falling.

"It's okay to cry" Lissana told her brother while rubbing his back. Elfman put a piece of paper there, with his writing.

Jet and Droy were holding on to each other, crying their eyes out.

"Erza, you are a brave young woman. This is the sword i stole from your place when I was hungry one night, I decided to keep it since it's too mesmerizing to eat, sorry" Gajeel offered a sword, Erza's sword.

"Erza, i will never be able to tell you your future ever again, but I do wish that you're happy where ever you are" Cana said, placing a bundle of flowers.

"Erza-san you have and will always be the best teacher." Wendy said

"I agree with her" Romeo said

"We will miss you, Erza"

"Erza, you will always be my best friend" Lucy cried

"I will always love you, nakama." Gray whispered, placing 3 red roses in front of the statue.

"I can't believe this shit!" Natsu exclaimed from behind. "How can you all think that she is dead?"

"Because we saw it with our own eyes, Natsu!" Gray shouted at him.

Gray secretly liked Erza too, in fact that was the sole reason why he hated Natsu, because he's practically drooling all over her.

"No! She is not! She is just in some parallel universe waiting for us to save her! We need to save her!"

"You have to accept reality, Natsu" Lucy said, unable to stop her tears from falling.

Little did they know, Erza was watching them from above, tears continuously falling from her eyes.

"Natsu! She's gone! As much as it hurts all of us, she's gone! Get that? Gone!" Gray shouted.

Natsu punched the ground. His fist bleed but all he could feel was numbness, emptiness, and just… nothing. Gray couldn't stop his tears from falling and he wanted so bad to kick, punch or throw something. Lucy was crying so hard her face was turning red and her breathing was becoming uneven.

It broke her heart. It broke Erza's heart to see what's happening to her closest friends. She wanted so hard to hug them but she couldn't. Tears continued to fall harshly from her eyes as a force brought her back to the parallel universe.

**Thanks for reading! I will definitely love reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2 Who are you?

**so... here's the next chapter...**

It's been 3 years ever since Erza "died". Gray and Natsu still haven't forgot about her but they tried being friends since it is what they think Erza would like them to do. Natsu is still working at fairy tail but Gray already looked for a new job, he now has his own hotel. Lucy is still visiting her best friend's statue once a month. She also has her own series of novels, which she wrote, about Erza, her friends, and her life. Everyone is still recovering from the pain they felt when Erza "died" but, they continued to live their normal lives.

"Hey Gray." Natsu called him as they walked around the park, Gray's female fans following.

"What?" Gray asked.

"Nothing, just wondering why these girls always follow you everywhere."

"None of your business, Natsu." Gray answered.

There was a loud "Bang!" from north of the park they were on.

"What was that?" Gray wondered.

"I think it was a 'bang'" Natsu answered.

"I kinda figured that out by myself."

"Really? good for you." Natsu remarked.

Gray glared at Natsu and ran to the place where the bang was heard. a lot of people were surrounding a certain something and blocking their view.

"Excuse me sir, but, what happened?" Gray politely asked a middle-aged man in front of him.

"A girl fell out of the sky."

"A… girl?" Gray frowned.

"Yeah, a girl. A girl with scarlet hair."

"Scarlet hair?" Natsu asked.

They immediately tried to pass through to the front of the crowd. When they reached the front, they saw a very familiar girl with red hair lying on the ground, her back facing them.

"Erza?" Gray whispered.

"Could it be?" Natsu wondered.

They hesitated for a moment before kneeling next to the girl and turning her head towards them. Shock was written all over the guys' faces as they looked at the Titania's wounded face.

"Erza." they whispered.

The girl moved and fluttered her eyes. When her eyes were open, the boys looked at the familiar amber eyes they both loved, love, looking at.

"Erza?" they said.

Erza looked at them, confusion swimming in her eyes. She asked them the question they dreaded the most

"Who are you?"

Lucy opened the door to gray's condominium.

"Where's she?" she asked.

Natsu looked at her from the couch. "In Gray's room, she has high fever and her bones are broken from the impact when she hit the ground."

Lucy went to Gray's room and saw her long lost best friend sitting on Gray's bed, staring ahead.

"Erza" she whispered.

She stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. Her best friend is right in front of her but, something's wrong, this girl is not the best friend she remembered. The girl who always smiled at her even when defeated. this girl has wounds all over her face, her once slender body now looks like a stick, her once rosy lips were now pale, her once shiny hair was now dull, and her eyes which once was full of life was now, dull and unloving.

"Erza?" the girl looked up.

"Who's Erza?" the girl asked.

Lucy looked at Gray with a confused expression.

"She lost her memory, she doesn't remember us." he said somberly.

"We can make her remember." Lucy said, full of determination. She sat next to Erza and began to stroke the girl's hair. "You're Erza. Erza Scarlet. You are a mage from the guild, Fairy Tail. You are very brave and you never liked it when people go against what you like. I am Lucy Heartifilia, your best friend, this is Gray Fullbuster, one of your closest friends, and the guy outside is Natsu Dragneel, your other close friend"

"Where's Jellal?"

Gray heart stopped beating for a second. "Jellal?" he asked.

"Yeah." Erza replied.

"B-but… how can you… how can you forget our names and not… not Jellal's?" he asked, quite heartbroken.

"I…. don't really know" Erza said.

"Tell us everything you remember from where you came from." Lucy asked her gently.

"Well, I only remember Jellal. I had a dream about him just minutes ago. Apart from Jellal, I don't remember anything else"

"Tell us, what does this Jellal from your dream look like?" Lucy asked her.

"Well, he has blue hair and some weird tattoo above and below his eyes"

"Alright, we'll let you rest for a while, alright?" Lucy and Gray stood up and was about to exit the room when Erza spoke

"I love him."

They turned around "What?"

"I love him"

"Who?"

"Jellal, that's what i saw from my dream." Erza said.

Gray's heart broke as he looked at the girl he loves. "oh" he said.

"But he hurts me"

"What?"

"Jellal hurts me in my dream"

"How?"

"He punches me, kicks me, those stuff. i think that's the reason why i have these wounds"

Gray clenched his fists and shouted "when i get my hands on that guy"

"You can't he's on a parallel universe" Lucy said in a don't-be-stupid tone.

"We'll leave you for a while then. Bye Erza"

"Bye".

They went to the living room only to find Natsu eating cereal.

"Hey Gray, this is some cereal you've got!"

"What? How did you… Natsu!"

Natsu grinned "oh and… you've got some pretty pictures on the top drawer beside the fridge that says "do not open". just so you know, i burnt the lock"

"Natsu!" roared Gray.

"will you both keep your voices down? Erza's trying to sleep in the other room!" Lucy said while pulling them both by their ears. the boys yelped in pain and rubbed their ears when she let go.

"that's some grip you've got there, almost like Erza's" Natsu said.

Lucy beamed proudly "of course, what use would it be if Erza's my best friend and i don't learn stuff like that from her?"

"i guess you're right.." Natsu said still rubbing his ear.

"just let her sleep and when she dreams, we'll learn more things about her life in the parallel universe" the guys just nodded and looked at the room their friend is sleeping in.

**thank you for reading.. please review. (^_^)...**


	3. An Unexpected Welcome Back Party

**Guys, this is the chapter three. Sorry if you waited too long. Enjoy**

Gray woke up the next morning inside his bathtub.

"Huh? Why am I here?" He rubbed his eyes and went to his room. There, he saw Erza sleeping peacefully with Natsu looking at her, stroking her hair. Gray wished that he was the one next to Erza, the one stroking her hair and whispering sweet things to her. It broke his heart how Erza supposedly "died", left them for years, came back only to tell them that she does not remember them. This Erza is not the Erza he wanted to come back, but, he will do anything, everything, to bring back her memory. He sighed and went to his living room only to find Lucy sleeping on the couch. He let her sleep. He took a bath, changed his clothes, and gathered his things before prodding Lucy to wake up.

"Hey Lucy, wake up"

Lucy stirred "Wha-?" she rubbed her eyes before looking at Gray.

"I'm going to buy some things. I'm also going to tell everyone on the guild that she's back. Take care of everything while I'm gone, I don't really trust Natsu that much." Lucy smiled and nodded.

Gray walked towards a shop and bought food, beverage and more stuff for about 20 people, he stuffed them into his car.

He drove to the guild, even though he doesn't work there anymore, he still comes there often, to visit his friends. When he entered the guild, all attention turned towards him.

"Hey guys" he waved before approaching the master

"Master, I have great news"

"What is it?"

"She's back, Erza's back" this caught the master's attention

"Where is she?"

"At my condominium, she's with Natsu, and Lucy. She fell out of the sky yesterday, she got bruises and broken bones but, she's ok. Only one problem"

"What is it, son?"

"She can't remember anything about us, the parallel universe, just a few things. Yesterday, when she woke up, it seems like she had a dream about the parallel universe, we think that's what happened to her on there. She kept talking about how Jellal abused her even though she loved him dearly, we thought we'd let her sleep and dream, so we can figure out everything."

"Ok" the master stood up on the chair and shouted "Everyone! Today is such a beautiful day, such a wonderful day. Someone from our past came back, she was, is, a great mage, she was, is, a great friend and a great person. Yesterday, the heaven sent her back, *"Literally" Gray muttered* she has some bruises and broken bones but, she is still alive and strong *"Not really" Gray interrupted* there is a problem, she forgot about us."

"Who is it, master?" Mirajane asked

"ERZA!"

With that, everyone stopped what they were doing and the guild was so quiet, you could hear a pin, no paper, drop. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. Everyone started running towards the master and asking him questions.

"Where is she?"

"How could that happen?"

"For real?"

"Can we visit her?"

"She can't remember us?"

"You could all visit her on my condominium, I was just going there anyway" with that, everyone started running outside, some drove their cars, some hailed taxis, some even ran towards Gray's condominium. Some people stared at the amusing scene in front of them as everyone from the guild scattered everywhere, leaving Mirajane, Cana, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Lily, Master, Gajeel, Levy, Romeo, Laxus and Freed with Gray. They were closing the guild and went inside Gray's car as Gray drove towards his condominium. When they went inside the building, they were surprised at the scene, the whole guild, minus the ones that went with Gray, were all over the place.

"Gray, they won't let us come inside your condo" Jet said

Gray walked towards the elevator and asked everyone to come inside. The elevator, surprisingly, was big enough for all of them. They went inside Gray's, big, condo and found Lucy, Natsu and Erza watching TV.

"Hey guys, I've got some friends with me"

"Who? She's still weak, maybe it would be best if she doesn't have some visitors yet"

"Uh… Don't worry! It's just the whole guild"

"Oh alri- Just the whole guild?!"

One by one, mages began entering Gray's condominium.

"Where's Erza?" Mirajane asked

"I wanna see her!" Wendy added

"Is she alright?" Romeo asked

"I wonder what she looks like" Happy said

"Gray! Why did you let them all here?"

"I'm sorry, I thought it would help Erza's memory to come back earlier!"

Lucy and Gray started to bicker but stopped when they saw Natsu come out of Gray's bedroom with Erza by her side.

"It is Erza" Elfman whispered, tears forming in his eyes

"E-Erza…" Cana's eyes widened.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Mirajane exclaimed

"Erza-san!" Romeo and Wendy greeted her

"Welcome back" Master Makarov said.

Erza looked at them with a confused expression "Who are you?"

"Y-You don't… remember us?" Lissana asked

"Sorry, I really don't"

"I'm Levy, book buddy"

"Book buddy?"

"Lucy, you and I love books and we read books with each other all the time."

"I'm Gajeel, I always beat you up before."

"I was weak?"

"Don't listen to him, I'm Mirajane, an S-class mage like you"

"S-class… mage?"

"You don't know what that is?"

"Sorry.. was I supposed to?"

"O-of course"

"Sorry"

"I have an idea! Why don't we watch some of the videos of us?" Natsu suggested

"What?"

"I saw some videos labeled 'The Guild' in Gray's undergarments drawer" He said proudly

"NATSU!" Gray blushed.

"Let's try that."

They watched the videos and Erza seems to be having a great time, Gray, however, was sad. It seems like he couldn't get close to Erza. He stood up and went outside his apartment, walking and reminiscing everything that happened between him and Erza, those sweet moment, those smiles, those eyes, that scarlet hair, her smell, her addiction to cheesecake, when she ordered him to buy her a cheesecake when she was sick, the first time she opened up to him, those times were the best moments of his life, he just hopes that it's best moments of her life too. He could do nothing but hope since her condition right now is blocking his path to her heart. He sat next to the very same river where he first saw her weak side.

"If only you knew, Erza"

He took a nap next to the river, having dreams about him and Erza.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! thanks for all those readers who waited for this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 My Titania

**Hey, this is chapter four! Enjoy**

He woke up and saw that the sun is already set. He walked back to his condominium and saw that everyone was already leaving. He bid goodbye to everyone and checked Erza, she's sleeping peacefully.

"Gray, we need to go, is it alright if you take care of Erza?" Lucy asked him

"Sure" He answered.

Lucy and Natsu bid him goodbye and left. He went back inside his room and stroked Erza's hair. Erza stirred and looked into his eyes.

"Gray?"

Gray's heart skipped a beat. She remembered! She remembered his name!

"Yeah. It is me, how you doing?"

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy"

"Want me to get some medicine to ease the dizziness?"

"Dizziness? Is that even a word?" she giggled

"Well… yup I'm pretty sure it is" Gray rubbed the back of his neck and stared at Erza, she laughed at him, first time he saw that smile in years.

"You're fun to be with… this condominium is big, what do you do when you're alone?"

"Well, I don't really have anything to do here. I just watch the TV, surf the net, talk on the phone, read books, it's actually boring"

"Yeah… Let's do something"

"It's already late, Erza"

"Tomorrow?"

"Well, I have work tomorrow and…"

Erza looked at him with puppy dog eyes and pouted. Gray chuckled.

"Sure, tomorrow. Now all you need to do is sleep, get rest, restore your energy for tomorrow."

"Sure" Erza said. Gray stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Sleep"

"Sleep beside me"

"I- Well…" Gray stuttered

"Please?"

"uh… sure" He laid down beside her.

"Now I feel safe" Erza whispered

"Safe? Why? Don't you feel safe when you're alone?"

"Not only that, I kind of… only feel safe when you're around, and Natsu and Lucy but… mostly you"

"W-why?"

"Well.. I guess it's because you're so kind to me"

"Let's sleep"

"Sure"

They are lying there, staring at the ceiling or at the wall.

"C-can you… I still can't sleep" Erza says

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"Well, what could I do to help?"

"Natsu sang to me yesterday night when I couldn't sleep"

"N-Natsu?" Gray would've laughed at the idea but… right now he just felt jealous "Natsu sang to you?"

"Yeah, I'm not asking you to though, just saying"

"Can I just.. hum? I'm not really a good singer"

"Uh, sure" Erza smiled. Gray hummed to her, Erza felt her eyes close and not long after that, she was asleep. Gray smiled at Erza's face.

"You're beautiful, and I would be the happiest man alive if you ever remember everything that happened before." Gray whispered to her, he kissed her forehead before falling asleep.

**Some GrayZa for you! **


	5. Chapter 5 A Day with Fullbuster

**Hey everyone, I'm really sorry if I haven't update for a LOOOOONG time. I kind of forgot that I have this story, I was just browsing my stories when I saw this, I thought "Oh My Gosh! I forgot about this story! How could I? People must be waiting for me to update!" so I'm updating it now and I am going to update much more. SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**~6~MM~9~**

Erza woke up the next day without Gray by her side.

"Huh?" She went to the kitchen and saw Gray cooking. "What are you cooking?"

"Pancakes. My specialty" Gray said proudly, he placed the plate on the table and on the plate was pancakes alright… extra hot… and extra brown.. extra burnt.

"You call these pancakes?" Erza asked him

"Well, what's wrong with it?"

"Well, I think it's because it's brownish black instead of golden, it smells like burnt pancake, it's as hard as rock and I don't think you mixed it well, I don't even think it's edible"

"I-"

"So, this is your specialty, huh? I wonder what would happen to the other stuff that's NOT your specialty" she teased

"Ugh, let's just buy some breakfast on the way to the mall"

"The mall?"

"Well, I thought you wanted to have some fun today?"

"Aw, thanks Gray!"

They quickly fixed their selves before walking towards Gray's car and driving to the mall.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Gray asked Erza when they got to the mall.

"I think I'd like to eat some breakfast first." Erza told him

"Oh, right! Sorry, what restaurant?"

"Well, you said we were really close friends before right?" Erza asked

"Yeah, why?" Gray's expression is confused

"Well, what restaurant did we always go to before?"

"Well, we always go to the guild to eat breakfast."

"No, I meant when we're not at the guild"

"We usually just eat some strawberry cakes." Gray said

Erza's eyes widened in delight. "What are you waiting for? New year? Let's go eat some cakes!" Erza ran towards a random direction in the mall. Gray sighed and smiled

"You really are the Erza I know deep inside" he muttered before following her "Yo, Erza! Wait up! You do know that you could get lost in this mall, don't you?"

"Wow!" Erza exclaimed as they sat on one of the tables and looked at the menu.

"So, what's yours?" Gray asked

"I want a strawberry cheese cake, a diet soda and a sundae." Erza announced as Gray stared at her "What?"

"You sure?"

"Oh alright, screw the sundae." Erza smiled.

"Waiter!"

"Yes sir?"

"Give me a slice of strawberry cheesecake, a slice of chocolate cake and 2 diet sodas."

"OK sir, coming right up"

After a minute or two, the waiter returned with their orders and they began eating.

"You know, you really are the Erza we know deep inside" Gray told her

"And how is that?" Erza asked

"Well, you love cakes, you love spending time with your friends, you have a soft side but I also want to see the tough side of you that we're so used to."

"What tough side?"

"You can requip, right? Would you try it on me later and fight me?"

"Why would you want me to fight you?"

"Cause I want to see the Erza who isn't afraid of anything."

"I am that Erza, deep inside me, I am." Erza insisted.

"Well, sure you are but I'm not seeing enough of that Erza"

"Just eat your cake, Fullbuster"

"Now that's the Erza I know" Gray smirked.

Erza smiled back.

Erza's POV

This Gray sure is kind. Is, was, he close to me back then? I wish to know everything that happened to me back then. I seem to have a very fortunate life, being with friends like him, Natsu and Lucy. Being in a guild, having people care about me. I know they're having a hard time trying to bring back my memory, I'll try to help in some way. I should since they have helped me in my past life. Please bring back my memory.

**Please Review ! I will update ASAP!**


	6. Chapter 6 Unsheard Feelings

**Hey guys! So sorry for the VERY late update. It was just that I wasn't allowed to use my laptop. And the files were there. Sorry! I was also really busy with school work. I'll try to update more often but not that often. Peace**

**Also, sorry for the very short update.**

Gray's POV

I walked beside Erza on the way home.

"You really don't remember anything about us, eh?" I asked for the nth time.

She sighed and her beautiful eyes looked down. "I really can't. I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry. At least you're back, right? We thought there was no more hope, that you're not ever coming back, ever again. That's why I stopped being a mage, cause everything about being a mage reminds me of you, and it hurts. Erza, you don't know how much I loved you, and it hurts me to know that you risked your life for Natsu, it hurts me to know that I wasn't there to protect you, that I didn't kill Jellal before he forced you into coming with him. It hurts me to know that you were beaten by the dude and I wasn't there to comfort you. It hurts me most though, Erza, to know that you don't remember anything about us. I know it isn't your fault, but it just hurts. Erza, I had fun today and the fun I had today was with the Erza I knew, not the Erza that came falling from the heaven. Erza, I know you don't remember anything but I just want you to know that I… I loved the old Erza, not as a comrade or nakama but… more than that."

"Loved." She whispered.

"Wha-? Wait. No." I started

"You _loved_ the old Erza. Does that mean you don't love her anymore?" she asked

"I do but… I don't know…" I avoided looking at her. How could I explain my feelings?

"What's not to know? Heh. Anyway, I also had fun, Gray. I wish to be the old Erza again even if you say you just _loved _her. Past tense. Heh. Race you to the room." She smiled as she ran.

It hurts.

It hurts to know that…

That she…

_She doesn't care._

Erza's POV

Why am I feeling this way? I shouldn't feel this way. Gray's almost a stranger to me! Why does it hurt that he said he _loved_ the old Erza? I faked a smile as I ran towards his condo. I couldn't take it anymore. Tears fell from my eyes as I ran. I should feel this way! I love Jellal, right? Why the heck am I feeling this way? The heck with this… I… I'm getting insane. I shouldn't love Gray!

**Review please!**


End file.
